Sunrise
by DeathMeetsLife
Summary: In today already walks tomorrow.


**Sunrise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… WOULD YOU STOP RUBBING IT IN, ALREADY!**

**Summary: In today already walks tomorrow. **

**A/N: alright, this is kind of like a little sequel to my other NaruHina oneshot, _Blue Shadows_. Neko just bugged me about Naruto having to go home alone… and threatened that if I didn't write a sequel, she'd find a different editor. So, _naturally,_ I had to write this. Enjoy!**

The snow fell silently, hovering over the bustling streets of the city. Keeping in mind the setting, the trees shone a glistening white, nearly engulfing the hidden village. Christmas sparked new hopes in the citizens of Konahagure, friends and rivals alike exchanging gifts and good tidings for the year that was to come.

A young man stopped in front of a jewelry store, carefully scrutinizing the object in the window before entering. He resurfaced several minutes later, mentally checking off an item on his long list of presents. His small grin disappeared when he spied his former instructor, pen and paper in hand, running around to random women on the street.

"Oi! Ero-Sennin! Still harassing girls, are you?"

The white haired man turned, frowning to himself as his would-be victim disappeared around the corner. "Naruto! Long time no see!"

"We had ramen together a week ago."

"7 days! 168 hours! 10,080 minutes! How many ways can you measure a week?"

The blonde sighed, hitting the man over the head as he began ogling a passing group of giggling women. "A week is still a week. Are you visiting Oba-san tonight?"

Jiraiya grinned, chuckling under his breath. "Ah! And so is my good friend, Mr. Sake!" He sobered, scratching his cheek. "She's still mad at me for cheating in that game of strip poker…"

"Hentai!"

"She would have lost anyway!" he insisted, puffing out his chest. "I just had some research to do, so I had to finish up quickly." Spotting the shopping bags on his student's arm, he smirked. "What's in there? Lingerie for Hinata-san?"

The blonde felt his cheeks flare, and he knew that his entire face was red. "Nande! No! God, Jiraiya…" He looked down at his watch, eyes wide. "Gotta go! Merry Christmas, and tell Oba-san that her gift is on the way!"

Jiraiya laughed, turning to the crowded streets. "She'll be too drunk to care, anyway."

* * *

Naruto walked into his apartment, glancing at the clock before setting his bags down.

_5:00_.

In passing, he noticed an envelope on the kitchen table, resting atop a brief pile of papers. Picking it up, he inspected the white paper, only finding his name neatly scrawled in black ink on the front. He opened it, wincing at his misfortune as he received a paper cut.

_Naruto,_

_In today already walks tomorrow. _

_-Jiraiya_

The blonde lifted an eyebrow in confusion, shifting quickly through the files included. He scowled. "Jiraiya, you cryptic, perverted bastard…"

_

* * *

7:00_

The Uzumaki sat on his couch, surrounded by papers. _This is like someone pressed the "reverse" button on my life…_ Setting aside all files to do with his history, his eyes glanced over at his family tree. Plucking it from the coffee table, he scanned four generations-worth of names. _Uzumaki Inuwashi… Uzumaki Getsurei… Uzumaki Gyokuei… Uzumaki Hizashi… Uzumaki Naruto._

Re-reading the second-to-last name, he felt a new headache emerge. "Well, at least I know my dad's name, now…" A sudden knocking on the door brought him out of his thoughts, causing his to jump slightly in his seat. Standing, the blonde jounin stumbled to the door, barely gaining his composure before opening it.

"Ah, Hinata! What are you doing here?" Naruto stepped aside, letting his girlfriend through the doorway before pecking a kiss on her cheek.

"Ne, Naruto-kun… we were supposed to go over the Sakura-chan's together, remember?" She smoothed out her black skirt, nervously toying with the hem. The Hyuga watched as the man turned beet-red, smacking his head with his hand before running to his room.

"Ah! I forgot! I'll change really fast!" Hinata could hear him opening and closing drawers. "Make yourself comfortable!"

Noting the shopping bags dumped near the door, she sighed. "Ne, Naruto-kun?"

"Hai?"

"You didn't wrap your Christmas gifts, d-did you?"

"CRAP."

Giggling at theblonde's antics, she pulled her ebony hair up into a bun, tucking the few renegade strands behind her ear. The sallow eyed girl glanced at the mess in the living area and stepped forward to investigate. Picking up a random file, which she soon found to be a family tree, she gaped at the names. Moving through another pile, she found what she was looking for.

_Uzumaki Inuwashi- Jounin, ANBU Captain… Uzumaki Hizashi- Jounin, ANBU Member, Yondaime_

Smiling to herself, she set the papers down. Hinata fussed with her white halter, vaguely remembering that she had forgotten a jacket at home.

"Okay, Hinata, let's go!"

Naruto emerged in a wine colored satin blouse, which flowed neatly into black slacks. He quickly sorted through the shopping bags, pulling off price tags.

Smiling widely, he took the presents in one arm and his girlfriend's hand in his. Hopefully, Sakura wouldn't mind them being fashionably late. He played with a small, velvet box in his pocket with his other hand.

Hopefully, he wouldn't be going home alone that Christmas.

* * *

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Jiraiya looked over the table and Christmas wrapping-paper to the blonde, who held a small book in her hand. Tsunade slammed down her gift, stomping to the kitchen for some hard-liquor. The man picked up the book before dropping it as he laughed heartily.

_Blackjack for Dummies.

* * *

_

**A/N: well, hoped you liked. Another Christmas fic in June… I am such a strange little girl… anyway, the NaruHina was very mild, but it was there. What's that I hear? Wedding bells? Heh heh. **

**Review, please!**

**--DML**


End file.
